


Overwatch group activities

by Shaalara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, D.Va back at it again with weird ideas, D.Va goes on a treadmill for the first time probably, Here it goes again, Implied Relationships, Multi, basically treadmills and fabulous outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaalara/pseuds/Shaalara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwatch crowd doing various activities.</p><p>Please read notes for context :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwatch group activities

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend (@warriorvolga on tumblr) made this thing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgiJsdLaVA0 (WATCH IT IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT THEY ARE DOING) and I finally cracked and had to write about it.

« Genji ! »

Before the ninja had a chance to turn around, the room to his door slid open, revealing a very excited Hana.

“Genji, Genji, Genji, Genji!” She all but screamed as she jumped unto one of the floor cushions next to him.

“Tell me everything.” He replied, feeling a slight jolt of excitement from his friend’s behaviour.

Hana opened her Holoband which was set on a video site. She rapidly pressed play on the music video, fidgeting non-stop as she waited for Genji’s reaction.

“Where did you find this?” He asked, unable to keep his eyes off of the hologram.

“One of my fans linked it to me after I posted pictures of the ship’s gym!”

As the video ended, the two of them exchanged a look of mutual understanding. Hana raised her right hand which was grabbed by a determined Genji.

“We’re doing this.” He said.

 

******

 

“Still, it would be better to have more people.” Said Hana between two mouthfuls of Doritos.

Genji sat down in front of her, ordering an omelette from the interactive panel on the table. They had changed locations to the dining hall for tactical purposes.

“Do you have anyone in mind?” He asked as he waited for his food to arrive.

Hana downed a can of Mountain Dew to help digestion. “I don’t know. It can’t be too easy. I want some shock value.”

“What are you planning again?” Mercy appeared in the entrance to the hall, her arms crossed playfully. “I hope it doesn’t involve things exploding in the microwave again.”

“That was a very important experiment that had to be filmed for my subscribers.” Hana objected, waving her empty can around.  “And this is perfectly safe. The only explosion that could happen would be inside the pants of the people watching our masterpiece.’

Genji raised his left hand into a peace sign, nodding in approval, which caused Mercy to sigh.

“Genji, please make sure that she doesn’t go too crazy.”

The ninja raised a thumbs up while readily shoving some of his omelette through a hole in his mask.

 _I’ve lost him._ Mercy thought as she saw the two of them chat excitedly about their new project. She wondered if this dynamic duo would one day destroy this ship in one of their schemes.

“Oh, Angela!” Shouted Hana as Mercy was about to leave. “We’ll need to use the gym’s treadmills for a while.”

“How long is a while?”

“A very long time.”

Mercy wanted to object but had there was obviously no stopping those two or whatever they were going to do.

“I want there to be no trace of your activities when you’re done.”

D.Va winked with a cheeky grin on her face. “You won’t regret it.”

“I already am.” She said, walking away.

“Back to bidness.” Said Hana, donning a serious look.

“We need ideas on who to invite.”

Both hummed in deep thought. Then it dawned on Hana.

“I KNOW.” She shouted. “Come! I’ll need your help.”

She jolted out of the dining hall, Genji following closely with his half-finished plate in his hand.

“So who do you have in mind?”

“Your brother.”

Genji would have acted surprised but he had grown so used to his friend’s behaviour that he honestly didn’t expect less.

“So that’s why you need me to help.”

“That, and a little something extra.” She added, grinning from ear to ear.

They headed to the shooting range, where Hanzo spent most of his time these days. As expected, he was there, polishing his bow in between series. They walked up to him without bothering to brief each other. They each knew how to handle the archer. Genji walked in front.

“Brother!”

“Genji and… Hana? Is there a problem?”

Genji grabbed Hanzo’s left hand with both of his. “We desperately need your help brother.”

The archer grew slightly worried, wondering why the ninja would come and beg for his help like so.

“If it is anything that I can help with.”

Hana swooped in between the brothers, launching the video. Hanzo watched it with an intrigued look, desperately looking for the reason why this was being shown to him. As the video ended, he still looked incredulous.

“I’m afraid I do not quite understand.”

“See the guy on the back left?” asked Hana.

Hanzo nodded. Still confused.

“That is going to be you.” She added.

Hanzo looked up, gazing at Hana, then at Genji, trying his best to find any sort of logical reasoning in this situation.

“You’re going to dance with us brother.” Said Genji, proudly standing with his fists on his hips.

The archer’s expression suddenly turned stern.

“No.”

“Of course I won’t ask you to do it for free.” Said Hana with a wink.

“No matter how much you pay me, I will not lower myself to such games.”

“Not money. Pictures.”

“Why would pictures make me want to-“

“Pictures of Jesse McCree.” Hana interrupted.

Hanzo froze for a second, but quickly composed himself again.

“No- no matter what you have it will not-“

“As a child.” She interrupted again.

This time the archer wasn’t able to compose himself as fast. As he started to blush, Hana saw an opening. She leaned in, whispering.

_“Wearing a onesie.”_

Hanzo’s blush intensified. Genji, clearly seeing his brother’s barriers go down swooped in for a final attack. He tightened his grip on Hanzo’s hand and bent his knees slightly to seem as if he looked up to him.

“Please, brother.”

The archer raised his right hand into a face palm, also trying to hide his burning face. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say.

“I want advance payment.”

Genji and Hana had to contain themselves in order to not jump up to the roof in joy.

“Half now and Half when it’s over.” She said, stretching out her hand.

Hanzo shook it. They had come to an agreement.

 

*****

 

The next day, everything was set up for the group to start rehearsing. 15:00 was the time they had all agreed to start. Hanzo looked at the common room clock anxiously as the time drew close. He wanted to take his mind off it. He gazed at his Holoband. Hana had supplied him with a new one which contained half of the pictures he was promised. The file was named _“Look at how fucking cute baby McCree is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8( >w<)8 ”_.

He renamed it to _“Images”_.

He quickly scanned the room to ensure that no one was around before opening the folder. He was greeted to around a hundred child pictures of the cowboy. They seemed to be have been taken by his mother mostly. He wondered how Hana had managed to get these pictures, but he preferred not to know. Hanzo started to browse them casually, but slowly grew more and more captivated by the pictures. Perhaps too captivated as he didn’t sense the presence that was approaching from behind him.

“Hey, Hanzo! What’re yer doing ‘ere?”

The archer almost jumped out of the sofa at the sound of McCree’s voice. He stood and turned to face him, his face visibly red. The cowboy grew confused.

“I was just…looking at documents. Nothing important.” Said Hanzo, feeling slightly guilty to be in possession of such images.

“You’re acting weird.” McCree could clearly see that the archer was extremely uncomfortable. He felt a ping of pain at the thought that his presence would make Hanzo react in such a manner.

“It is nothing, really.” Hanzo affirmed. He then looked at the clock and noticed that it was well past two o’clock. “I must, go. I have a meeting.” He said before walking out at an unnatural speed.

Watching Hanzo leave, the cowboy sat down on the sofa, taking off his hat. “See yer later.”

 

*****

 

What Hanzo saw in the gym was almost as disturbing as the situation he had just been in. Genji, Hana and _Reyes_ were arranging the treadmills according to their placement in the video.

“Hana! Yours need to be more to the right!” Shouted Reaper. When he noticed Hanzo walking in, he didn’t wait a single second before issuing more orders. “Hanzo! Grab a treadmill and put it opposite the one Genji is handling right now!”

The archer did as ordered. He grabbed a treadmill of his own and joined Genji.

“What’s going on?” He asked his brother.

“Hana managed to recruit Reyes on the condition that he would be in charge of everything. Apparently he wanted it to be perfect.”

“I….see.” said Hanzo, barely managing to keep up with the situation. He noticed Lucio listening to music in a corner. “And he?”

“Oh, Lucio is there to supervise the music mixing and the filming.”

“Oh, that makes sen- wait what?” he objected, but Genji was already walking away, called by Reaper.

 

The secret dance training continued for a few days, during which Mercy kept a close eye on D.Va, and Hanzo awkwardly avoided prolonged contact with McCree. The archer steadily grew used to the group mechanics, and Reyes seemed to have found his true calling as dance coordinator of the make-shift dance group.

After many hours of rehearsing, and when Reyes had decided on the best outfit to be worn by the leader, the final take was a wrap, much to Hanzo’s relief. He was about to walk back to his room when D.Va grabbed his arm with a big smile.

“And now onwards to the common room!” She shouted, her free fist in the air.

The archer realised too late what this common room meeting meant, and felt the urgent need to run away as all the members of Overwatch who weren’t out in training that afternoon were sat in front of a holographic projector, including McCree.

“Finally.” Claimed Mercy, sitting next to Pharah. “Did you finish what you were working on?”

“We did!” said Hana, her hands in the air. “Now, everyone take a seat while I connect to the projector.”

Lucio, Reaper and Genji proudly took a spot in the first row, while Hanzo stood in the corner, near the exit.

As “Here it goes again” started to play, giggles could be heard here and there from the crowd, including from Mercy, who was honestly relieved at the innocence of the scheme. Jack could not hold back a face palm, faced with Reyes’ fabulous outfit, fit for a leader, and McCree couldn’t help stealing amused glances at the archer.

Loud clapping ensued at the end of the video, which Hana and Reyes proudly received with a humble bow. McCree walked up to Hanzo who looked like he wanted to run back to Japan.

“So _that’s_ what ya’ll were all doing in secret.”

“Unfortunately.”

D.Va saw the two of them at the corner of her eye and came towards them with the biggest grin.

“Hanzo!” She shouted. As she came near the two men, she handed him a small hard drive. “Here are the rest of Jesse’s pictures as promised.”

“Wha-?” Hanzo barely managed to speak words as his face started to burn.

“See ya later!” She claimed with a wink as she walked away.

The two men stayed in silence for a few moment, the hard drive still sitting on Hanzo’s open palm.

McCree coughed. “Sooo. She gave you pictures of me ‘n exchange for your participation?” He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“I do not know what you mean.” Said the archer while walking away from the common room.

“Aw, Hanzooo.” McCree said as he followed him, still smiling.

 


End file.
